Out The Blue
by Lostinou
Summary: Comment John a-t-il réellement vécu l'affaire du taxi? John/Lestrade
1. Chapter 1

**Out The Blue || BBC Sherlock || DI G. Lestrade/Dr John Watson || G**

À défaut de me replonger sérieusement dans mon autre fic sur ce fandom (mais rassurez-vous, elle avance quand même…), je continue de me disperser en m'essayant à un autre pairing. Après tout, il serait dommage de se limiter vu les nombreuses possibilités offertes par la série, vous ne me contredirez pas là-dessus !

* * *

><p>"<strong>Out The Blue"<strong>

_« - Four. There's been a fourth. »_

Avant que John n'ait pu demander à son étonnant et tout nouveau colocataire comment il pouvait bien savoir qu'un quatrième suicide avait eu lieu, des pas empressés résonnent dans l'escalier. Un nouvel arrivant fait son entrée sans plus de cérémonie, mais celui là semble un brin plus… ordinaire que Holmes, ce qui ne doit pas être bien difficile, mais en aucun cas blâmable, se dit le médecin. Cet homme ne lui prête aucune attention, pas plus qu'à Mme Hudson. Lui et le plus jeune ont l'air de bien se connaître, et il paraît même capable, si ce n'est de les saisir totalement, de s'accommoder des lubies de l'autre. Watson trouve ça rassurant. Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir pu cerner l'extravagant jeune homme rencontré la veille, mais il est visiblement possible de le côtoyer. Après un bref signe de tête pour le médecin et la logeuse, l'inconnu repart de manière aussi impromptue qu'il n'était arrivé. John n'en saura donc pas plus ?

Mais Sherlock ne lui laisse guère le loisir de s'interroger à ce sujet non plus, son enthousiasme submergeant littéralement la pièce. Des gens se suicident et c'est Noël ? L'ancien soldat commence à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas le seul à avoir des difficultés à trouver un colocataire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le cadet est déjà en train de filer comme une flèche. Las, John se saisit machinalement du journal laissé quelques instants plus tôt par Mme Hudson. A sa grande surprise, l'homme venu auparavant a sa photo à la une. _Detective __Inspector __Lestrade_… Un policier ? Un policier qui mettrait un civil dans la confidence de ses enquêtes ? Mais le retour de Holmes coupe encore une fois court à ses interrogations. Cela dit, ce qu'il lui propose est tentant. Le bouillonnant jeune homme semble enclin à fuir la banalité, et John ne demande pas mieux que d'échapper à son quotidien si morose depuis son retour au pays. Et puis, ce Lestrade a piqué sa curiosité, même s'il ne s'explique pas réellement pourquoi. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour foncer à la suite du brun, vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

><p>Passé l'émerveillement provoqué par la démonstration des talents de Sherlock lors du trajet en taxi, il retourne à une réalité qui s'annonce peu réjouissante, à en juger par le rassemblement de voitures de police et d'agents de Scotland Yard. Les facéties (franchement peu élégantes, il faut l'avouer) du détective consultant à l'encontre de cette jeune femme Sergent et de (visiblement) son amant ne sauraient lui faire oublier que c'est la scène d'un crime qui les attend. A peine entrent-ils dans la maison qu'ils retrouvent l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Ce dernier porte enfin un peu plus d'attention à John, mais pas comme il pourrait l'espérer :<p>

_« - Who's this?_

_- He's with me._

_- But who is he?_

_- I said, he's with me. »_

Évidemment. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, et ce petit dialogue entre Holmes et Lestrade est loin de le mettre plus à l'aise. Mais étonnamment, la volonté du premier suffit à faire plier le second. John n'avait pas réellement prévu de se reconvertir dans la médecine légale mais le fait qu'un représentant de l'autorité laisse libre cours à… disons l'originalité de son colocataire, le rassure quelque peu. Il faut reconnaître que Sherlock est plutôt doué pour capter l'attention, et faire entendre son point de vue. Son analyse et ses déductions à propos de la victime en sont un nouvel exemple éclatant. Mais John se sentirait presque idiot d'être si facilement ébahi, en voyant que l'Inspecteur, bien que devant s'incliner, paraît trop habitué à ce genre de petite démonstration.

_« - There are clear signs, even you lot couldn't miss them!_

_- Right, thanks. And...? »_

S'il n'a pas bronché quand Holmes s'en est pris au Sergent Donovan et à cet Anderson, le médecin se sent un peu mal pour Lestrade. C'est qu'il doit quand même prendre de sacrés risques vis-à-vis de sa hiérarchie en laissant le détective empiéter sur leur terrain de la sorte. Ce type semble tout de même être des plus patients, d'autant plus quand on voit à qui il a affaire… il mériterait plus de considération, mais ce genre de chose n'est probablement pas le fort de Sherlock. Un Sherlock, qui après avoir laissé un exaspéré _« PINK ! »_ retentir dans l'escalier, le laisse là. Et Lestrade de retourner à sa routine policière, ayant au passage de nouveau oublié l'existence de John. A croire qu'il n'avait été visible que parce que dans le sillage du détective…

Une fois dehors, le discours que lui tient Donovan ne l'étonne qu'à moitié, du moins de la part de la jeune femme. C'est à se demander, entre elle et Holmes, lequel a déprécié l'autre le premier… Son raisonnement, bien que pessimiste, n'est pas si bancal, mais tout de même… son supérieur semble avoir clairement la tête sur les épaules. Il a beau accorder sa confiance à Sherlock, il est peu probable qu'il le fasse sans rester lucide au sujet du détective. Watson a tendance à suivre son instinct, et ce dernier lui dit de préférer l'attitude de Lestrade aux avertissements de Sally.

* * *

><p>John était rentré du front il y a peu de temps. Il y a moins d'une heure, il se trouvait près d'un cadavre. Mais tout cela ne l'avait pas préparé à se retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait à une scène de film. Qui pouvait bien être ce type capable de vous convaincre de monter dans une voiture inconnue pour vous emmener dans un endroit isolé ? Il commencerait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir attendu après Lestrade pour se faire raccompagner.<p>

_« - What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?_

_- I don't have one. I barely know him, I met him...yesterday._

_- Mmm, and since yesterday you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week? »_

Le médecin préfère ignorer l'humour douteux de cette remarque en changeant de sujet. Et surtout, la dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de paraître mal à l'aise devant ce mystérieux individu. Non, il ne peut tout de même pas l'avoir percé à jour, il n'a jamais été du genre à afficher sa sexualité… et bon sang, ce type ne le connait pas depuis cinq minutes ! Néanmoins, John se raisonne rapidement. Inutile de sombrer dans la paranoïa face à ce genre de personnage et après tout, Sherlock ne l'intéresse aucunement de ce point de vue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dernier ne doit pas avoir de mal à se faire remarquer de gens peu recommandables, et ce type faisant face à John et lui déballant des éléments de sa vie qu'il a glané Dieu sait comment doit en faire partie. Mais pas question de manger de ce pain là. Le détective a d'ailleurs bien choisi son moment pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

* * *

><p>Seul dans sa chambre, Watson hésite une seconde à prendre son arme. Que comprendre d'un <em>« Could <em>_be __dangerous. »_de la part de Holmes ? Y a-t-il du nouveau sur cette affaire de suicides ? Lestrade est peut-être avec lui, que penserait-il de ce civil sorti de nulle part qui se permettrait de venir armé ? John était encore militaire il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais ça, l'Inspecteur l'ignore et pour cause, il n'a pas pris la peine de lui poser la moindre question, ne s'adressant pratiquement qu'au détective. Mais encore une fois, John refuse de se perdre en considérations. Quelque chose lui dit que ce qu'il l'attend dans l'immédiat est plus mouvementé.

Finalement arrivé devant Baker street, il tente malgré tout une dernière carte auprès de cette soi-disant Anthea. Elle doit savoir tout ce que sait son patron. Ses réactions pourraient l'aider à deviner jusqu'où on a bien pu se renseigner à son sujet.

_« - Hey erm... do you ever get any free time?_

_- Oh, yeah. Lots._

_- ..._

_- Bye! _

_- OK. »_

Bon. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle ne risquait pas de lui rétorquer qu'elle le croyait gay, intéressée ou non.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à **Eiffel-FL **pour le feedback! :)

Voilà donc la suite (et fin)!

* * *

><p>Il y avait longtemps que John Watson n'avait pas autant ri. Finalement, vivre avec Sherlock ne devrait pas être si difficile. D'abord, le plus jeune avait l'air de se moquer de savoir si on préférait les hommes ou les femmes, du moment que cela ne perturbait pas son quotidien de détective. Et surtout, ce soir, John avait retrouvé son entrain et était enfin débarrassé de sa douleur symptomatique. Cependant, l'arrivée de Mme Hudson, visiblement bouleversée, jette un froid.<p>

_« - You can't just break into my flat! » _

Cette fois, John se sent obligé de prendre la défense de son colocataire. Il a été témoin de ses talents et ce que Holmes a fait pour lui ce soir l'a convaincu qu'il méritait la confiance de la police, en dépit de sa personnalité originale. Il s'aventure même à tenir tête à Lestrade, occultant au passage le fait qu'il l'a trouvé plutôt séduisant en le voyant trôner dans ce fauteuil.

_« - Seriously? This guy, a junkie? Have you met him? _

_- John..._

_- I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational._

_- John, you probably wanna shut up now. _

_-Yeah, but come on... No. _

_- What?_

_- You?_

_- Shut up! »_

Watson laisse la discussion houleuse entre les deux autres hommes reprendre. Il se sent vraiment stupide. C'est Lestrade qui a raison. Lui, il connait Sherlock et n'a que trop l'habitude de traiter avec lui. Nul doute que dans certains cas, il se doit de le remettre à sa place, quitte à « égarer » nombre de cartes de police.

_« - This is childish!_

_- Well, I'm dealing with a child. »_

John comprend que l'Inspecteur ne risque pas de perdre son autorité vis-à-vis de ses hommes. Il a certes recours aux conseils d'un civil, pour le moins excentrique pour ne rien arranger, mais sait à qui il a affaire et s'efforce de contrôler un tant soit peu les choses. Ce mélange de sagacité et de propension à sortir des sentiers battus n'est pas pour déplaire au médecin.

Mais tandis qu'il s'égare, l'enquête reprend le dessus. Ça commence à devenir une habitude. Et en tout cas, si Sherlock impressionne par son intellect, on ne peut pas en dire autant de sa sociabilité. Le premier compense peut-être les lacunes de la seconde… John se dit qu'il pourrait s'en accommoder et que c'est peut-être ainsi que Lestrade a appris à gérer les choses, lui aussi. Alors qu'il rassure Mme Hudson, la tornade Holmes repart de plus belle.

_« - Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe! I'm trying to think! Anderson, face the other way! You're putting me off._

_- What? My face is?_

_- Everybody quiet and still! Anderson, turn your back._

_- Oh for God's sake..._

_- Your back! Now, please! »_

Si John reste comme tout un chacun bouche bée devant la démonstration de Sherlock, il est dans un premier temps admiratif du charisme de Lestrade. C'est tout de même impressionnant de constater qu'on peut se retrouver pris dans le tourbillon du détective sans pour autant perdre tout maintien. Et si le blond est plus que jamais décidé à s'installer en collocation, quelque chose lui dit que ce ne sera pas toujours si facile à gérer. Et ce qu'il se dit surtout, c'est que dans ces moments là, le DI pourra être de bon conseil.

_« - John, on the luggage, there's a label. »_

Ça aussi, il sent que ça fera partie de son nouveau quotidien... Mais être réquisitionné pour des enquêtes pourrait lui être bénéfique, à bien des égards.

Cela dit, l'affaire qui les occupe en ce moment même se fait de plus en plus bizarre. Comment ce portable vers lequel John s'est retrouvé à envoyer un texto plus tôt dans la soirée pourrait maintenant être à Baker street ? D'ailleurs, si Sherlock lui-même en perd son latin…

Se demandant soudain pendant encore combien de temps son colocataire compte rester dehors, le médecin regarde par la fenêtre, juste à temps pour l'apercevoir montant dans un taxi. Décidemment, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Bien sûr, l'occasion est trop belle pour Sally qui en profite pour dénigrer Holmes. Elle interrompt d'ailleurs un début de discussion entre John et Lestrade. Mais ce dernier ne peut décemment pas la contredire cette fois.

_« - OK everybody… done here. »_

Watson ne peut qu'assister au départ des policiers, et de leur supérieur. La faute à son colocataire, au Sergent Donovan, ou à pas de chance… mais aujourd'hui ne semble pas être le bon jour pour faire connaissance avec ce Lestrade, arrivé dans sa vie sans crier gare quelques heures plus tôt.

Néanmoins, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'Inspecteur revient vers lui. John ne s'en réjouit qu'à moitié, le sujet de cet ultime échange étant, évidemment, Sherlock.

_« - Why did he do that? Why did he have to leave?_

_- You know him better than I do._

_- I've known him for five years -and no, I don't._

_- So why do you put up with him?_

_- Because I'm desperate, that's why. And because Sherlock Holmes is a great man -and I think one day, if we're very, very lucky, he might even be a good one. »_

Il le laisse partir en silence, surpris (et s'il y repensait à deux fois, touché) d'une telle confidence. Pourquoi lui faire confiance ? Il pourrait très bien le rapporter à Sherlock, qui n'a sans doute pas besoin de ça pour entretenir son ego. Ou bien Lestrade tenait simplement à lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce que composer avec le détective signifiait… une façon à lui de lui souhaiter la bienvenue au club.

Et pour la énième fois de cette journée insensée, John est interrompu dans ses réflexions, alors même qu'il hésite à descendre pour adresser un dernier mot à l'autre homme avant qu'il ne soit parti. Un bip provenant de l'ordinateur de Sherlock retentit dans la pièce. Il ne peut qu'aller y jeter un œil, c'est lui-même qui avait relancé la recherche satellite du téléphone. Le résultat le laisse perplexe une minute. Ce portable était supposé se trouver à l'appartement tout à l'heure, et le voilà à un endroit complètement différent de Londres. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver, comme ça, le temps que Sherlock…

John se fige. Il ne comprend pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de Holmes, ni comment les choses ont pu se dérouler, mais tout ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille. D'autant que cette fois, les agents de Scotland Yard, tous sans exception, sont bien partis. Sans trop réfléchir, le médecin attrape son manteau et l'ordinateur, ne connaissant pas la ville aussi bien que son colocataire.

* * *

><p><em>« - No, Detective Inspector Lestrade -I need to speak to him. It's important. It's an emergency. »<em>

Voilà qui ne va pas arranger l'état des nerfs de John. En découdre avec un standardiste est bien la dernière chose dont il ait besoin à cet instant précis. Et puis, il aurait bien aimé entendre la voix de Lestrade en ce moment, même si ce n'est pas franchement dans ce genre de circonstance qu'il aurait imaginé lui téléphoner. Il parvient malgré tout à ce que son interlocuteur transmette son message _« dès que l'Inspecteur aura terminé son entretien avec le Superintendant »_.

Il continue d'indiquer la route au chauffeur en s'aidant du plan. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attend, ni même de l'endroit vers lequel il fait route, mais il a le pressentiment qu'il ferait mieux de trouver son colocataire au plus vite. Le taxi le dépose finalement devant un immense bâtiment qu'il ne connaît pas. Sans trop réfléchir il se dirige vers une entrée, lisant au passage un panneau : « Roland Kerr Further Education College ».

* * *

><p>John n'avait pas réfléchi. Pris par l'adrénaline et l'urgence du moment, ses réflexes de combattant avaient refait surface. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il l'avait vu, il avait vu Sherlock près à avaler cette pilule, se condamnant à une mort certaine sous les yeux de cet homme qui en avait déjà causé quatre autres. Il s'était trouvé si près et si loin, perdu dans le dédale des couloirs de l'école. Eux ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, et lui n'aurait jamais pu arriver à temps. Il s'était accroupi sous la fenêtre, par peur d'être vu. Puis des sirènes de police avaient rapidement retenti depuis l'extérieur. Il avait laissé filer un soupir de soulagement. Lestrade avait finalement été averti, tout était bien terminé… Tout ? Son apaisement avait rapidement cédé la place à une brusque panique. Son arme encore chaude à la main, il était sorti de la salle aussi discrètement que possible, avant de trouver une issue qui ne menait pas à la grande place par laquelle il était arrivé –et où, à n'en pas douter, il aurait pu rencontrer bon nombre d'agents du Yard. À l'abri dans une ruelle, il avait pris soin de dissimuler son browning dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et avait fait mine d'arriver devant le centre de formation, tombant sur le Sergent Donovan, qui lui avait annoncé tout de go que <em>«<em> _Freak __l__'__avait __échappé __belle_ _»_. Il lui avait naturellement demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, et quand la jeune femme lui avait expliqué que le cabbie utilisait deux pilules, il n'avait pas eu de mal à paraître surpris, puisqu'il ignorait ce détail. Elle l'avait laissé en lui demandant de rester derrière les bandes de délimitation, et en lui rappelant de ne pas passer trop de temps avec Holmes, _« pour __ne __pas __finir __aussi __fêlé __que __lui »_. John avait marqué un temps d'arrêt et réprimé péniblement un rictus, avant de lui lancer un rapide _« Merci »_.

Le voilà donc au milieu d'un attroupement de policier, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Non, décidemment, la vie auprès de Sherlock n'aura rien de banal. C'est alors qu'il les remarque enfin. Son colocataire, à l'arrière d'une ambulance, mais visiblement en forme, et Lestrade. Ils discutent sans aucun doute de toute cette affaire. Le médecin aimerait bien les rejoindre. Maintenant que l'enquête est passée, il pourra peut-être discuter davantage avec l'Inspecteur. Mais vu le rôle qu'il a joué dans son dénouement, il préfère éviter dans l'immédiat. Et si… Et si Lestrade venait à remonter jusqu'à lui, un jour ? John ne préfère pas y penser. D'ailleurs, pour changer, Sherlock ne lui en donne pas l'occasion. Le coup d'œil que lui lance le détective est un peu trop insistant à son goût et la science de la déduction probablement trop exacte.

* * *

><p>Watson est cette fois totalement apaisé. De toute évidence, jamais son colocataire ne fera état de son implication dans la mort du chauffeur de taxi. Et puis, il a l'impression que Sherlock pourrait même devenir un ami, un grand ami. Pour couronner le tout, l'homme étrange qui l'avait plus ou moins « kidnappé » plus tôt dans la soirée n'était « que » le frère de Sherlock… John se risque tout de même à saluer Anthea (frère ou pas frère, on n'a pas besoin de tout savoir sur lui), sans plus de succès que la première fois, bien sûr. Comme quoi, les femmes ne sont définitivement pas faites pour lui.<p>

Et surtout, tandis qu'il s'éloigne vers la promesse d'un bon repas et de jours moins ternes, John a cette fois tout le loisir de gamberger à propos de Lestrade. Ils seront amenés à se revoir, c'est certain. Il pourra faire en sorte de mieux connaître ce charmant Inspecteur, cet homme arrivé dans sa vie quelques heures plus tôt, sorti de nulle part.

* * *

><p>Lestrade pouvait être content de sa journée en fin de compte. Un tueur en série avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et, petit bonus non négligeable, il avait pu se payer la tête de Sherlock pendant quelques secondes avec cette histoire de couverture. Encore une fois, il devait une fière chandelle au détective consultant mais il fallait bien reconnaître que ce dernier était toujours aussi… difficile à gérer.<p>

Néanmoins, le policier sentait que quelque chose de différent s'amorçait. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce Dr Watson pourrait l'aider à traiter avec Sherlock. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et avait bien compris à la réaction de Holmes (et en suivant son regard), que le blond ne devait pas être étranger au coup de feu qui avait mis fin à la sinistre carrière du cabbie. Néanmoins, à quoi bon entamer une procédure ? Son acte était justifié, même si Lestrade refusait de se réjouir d'une mort, quelle qu'elle fût.

Et puis, il avait trouvé le médecin franchement à son goût. Quand il s'était éloigné après que son colocataire l'eût rejoint, le DI l'avait observé avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en imaginant ce que l'avenir pourrait lui ou leur réserver. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il s'était habitué depuis qu'il travaillait avec Sherlock, c'était de s'appliquer à ne rien montrer de sa vie privée. Il ne tenait pas à être mis à nu, par principe et aussi pour garder un tant soit peu de contenance face au détective. Généralement, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal…

_Messages reçus – Sherlock Holmes_

_Faites disparaître les photos de moi avec cette maudite couverture et je vous donnerai le numéro de John, avec quelques informations susceptibles de vous être utiles. SH_

… enfin, la plupart du temps.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je sais, c'est tout léger, mais ce qui m'intéressait c'était de suivre la trame de cet épisode en reprenant le principe qui veut que l'action se déroule du point de vue de John. :)<p>

J'avoue que j'ai moyennement apprécié écrire au présent, chose à laquelle je ne suis vraiment pas habituée. Mais ça me paraissait pertinent dans ce cas précis. L'autre difficulté aura été de tenir compte de l'aura dégagée par Holmes, tout simplement incontestable… Je ne pouvais pas nier les liens (amicaux dans cette fic :P) naissants entre lui et Watson, tout en me concentrant sur mon pairing choisi.

Enfin, ce qui me plaît aussi c'est de penser qu'il suffirait de quelques modifications pour en faire un Sherlock/Lestrade ou un Sherlock/John, toujours du point de vue de ce dernier bien sûr. ^^

Et surtout, MERCI de m'avoir lue ! :)

(et comme d'habitude, qu'on aime ou pas, je suis toujours heureuse de lire des reviews ^^)


End file.
